Red Headed For Trouble
by YoungScuba
Summary: Ellie goes to Craig's apartment to give him a piece of her mind. Or is she? CRELLIE One-shot


Hey guys! Sorry I led to believe there was going to be more of 57 Minutes In Heaven. To make it up to you, I wrote this story.

I don't care that Craig wrote a song about me. Why would I, he pretty much wrote a song about every girl kissed, and Marco. Hehe, I actually giggled when Marco told me the story. Anyway, I don't care.

So why did I ask Joey where Craig is staying? Why did I hop on a bus to Vancouver? Why am I in front of his apartment, about to ring his doorbell? I ask these questions to myself as I figure out what to do next. The logical thing to do is obvious, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid to know the truth, for it might not be what I want. He told me he loved me, the first time because he didn't want me to tell Joey about his 'problem', but the second time.. I don't know. Ash told me,"Well he once said to me, he will only say 'I love you' at an airport". That's exactly what he did, but I still don't know. Dammit! I need to get on with my life. I can't be hung up on Craig all my life. I ring the doorbell.

"Who is it?" asked a groggy Craig. Its morning, he probably just woke up.

"Its, Its Ellie" I manage to say. God I'm nervous.

"Ellie?" he opens the door as he says this. He looks down at me, I look at him. Its been so long.

Several moments later I snap out of it and ask, "Well aren't going to let me in", he steps out of my way and I walk in. He then acts like a host and cllears a space for me to sit. His apartment is as messy as his room back at the 'Manning/Jeremiah House', at least that hasn't changed.

"Sorry for the mess but.. " Craig started.

"You wouldn't be Craig if this place wasn't a zoo" I add, "Remember the good ol' days?"

He reminisces with a smile on his face "Ha. Oh yeah, the good ol' days, me and you rockin' out in my garage. Me and you against the world."

I think back as well. That summer after Ash and Sean left us, we were all we had. And when we found out they broke up with us, we were there for each other always. Oh and the band, the band, what a magical time it was..

Tears fall down my eyes. I manage to say "You have no idea how much I want those days back". He sees the tears and holds me. My head is on his shoulder, and then all the memories came back.

I push him away screaming "How could you just lie to me like that? Say you love me, TWICE! Why did you play around with my head for so long".

He hugs me again, I put up a fight until I cried in his arms. I thought all he was going to say was he's sorry, but he surprised me.

"You obviously didn't listen to 'Red Headed For Trouble'". I looked up at him, tears dried by my anger. I yelled, "Craig, you wrote a song about everyone you kissed. So of course I wasn't going to give the song dignity".

"Elle. I thought you were smarter than that. What has been my biggest issue over the years?" He asked me. And then it hit me.

"Relationships" I say

"Exactly! In _Of Two Minds_, I was addressing my problems, and my mistakes with relationships. And 'Red Headed For Trouble'.."

"Was about me being a mistake right?" I cut him off.

"Wrong. That was 'Thong Girl, Wrong Girl', Manny was a mistake and I know that now. I wrote 'Red Headed For Trouble' to explain well, everything to you" he says

Now I feel guilty. I should have listened to the song before I came over here. Well, I can still listen to it.

"Can I hear it now?" I ask

He nods and gets a copy of his CD. "Classic artist tradition to buy all the CD's in the store" He says in laughter as he shows a whole box full of his debut album copies. He puts the CD into his stereo and presses play. I hang on to every word, I cry again, this time in joy. He really does love me. I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"I wrote this song because I didn't think you believed that I love you. I wanted you to know that it was the thought of hopefully being with you that got me through rehab so quickly. Manny was a mistake, I never loved Ashley, you're the real deal Elle" he says with vulnerability.

"That's what I've been wanting to hear for 2 years. I love you too", I say before kissing him. He kisses me back. This time, I know he means it.

THE END


End file.
